User talk:"The Wild Bunny"
Resources *Community Portal *BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style * *'Administrators' *''' ' -Courtesy of BlueIsSupreme (Talk) May 13, 2011 Requests Actually, I found the Bouncer render online. I'm not sure where, maybe one of 2K's sites? All I did was edit out the grey background. I haven't been able to render any of the models in a separate program. All the work I've done has been inside BioShock. I know MegaScience has been able to load the game models in a rendering program he has. Maybe he is capable of getting something as clean as you would like. Thanks for asking though. 'EDlTʘR' '•taIk•' 15:56, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :I found the Gene Tonic icons at the Cult of Rapture (go here, scroll to the bottom of the page, download the ''PS3 Theme Fankit, unzip and look under BioShockPS3ThemeFankit/BioShock Icons). The Machine Buster tonic was DLC and not included in the original game or the Fankit. I am not that good improving images and have tried to make it look better. All of my attempts were not to my liking. If she has the time, Gardimuer could make a clean version for the wiki. Does this help? ::Relight and I used a program made by Gildor to get the models and textures from the game files. Sadly, the program might not work anymore for BioShock. We asked him to add Xbox 360 format compatibility so we could open Minerva's Den, but in his attempt, I believe he broke all BioShock compatibility and hasn't found the time to fix it. Then again, I could be wrong. For some reason, I can't load Gildor's site anymore. But others, like Gardimuer, can. ::But I still have the models and such. I remember did a side-by-side comparison between the BioShock and BioShock 2 Little Sisters. The differences are even more striking in that way. Sadly, I'm going to be busy for the next week, not to mention the other work overlapping that. In such a case, if this is urgent, you might inquire Relight. Sorry if we're passing you around at all. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 10:39, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah. Either way, it shouldn't be too difficult. My problem might actually be with how I should render them. Gardimuer didn't like me posing them much, probably because they didn't end up exactly how you'd see them ingame. A plain render view might not work either. But I do remember looking at the model before... Not much about it, but it's in there. Remind me in maybe 7-9 days and I'll see if I can find the time. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 01:02, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah, BioShock Infinite is dumping a lot of new information, so I've been distracted. I will also still be while we organize it. But you're requesting Big Sister now for sure? Okay. Gardimuer advised me against posing the models myself, as they won't be 100% true to the game, although she let me do so for the gigantic Spider Splicer image I made. Default stance would be better for this, as it is a render after all. ::::If at all possible, EDlTOR might be able to get a better ingame shot... You know that... I'm forgetful. Well, after BioShock Infinite has died down, I'll do it. Or if I simply have nothing to do... I'm just keeping up with this now. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 01:17, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :A gift for you guys. Please credit me if you use it. http://www.game-archivist.com/rapture/posted/game_archivist_big_sister_render_for_wikia.png -Relight, Game-Archivist.com 03:01, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I guess that settles that. I've checked your website for a while now and don't remember that being posted (or is it new?) At any rate I've no idea how you found this post, but thanks :) "The Wild Bunny" 04:26, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: I never posted it on my site. I don't have stuff like that on my site... yet :) I rendered it just for you :) - Relight, Game-Archivist.com 21:15, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Resources Most of what I contributed was either from official sites or directly from the game. I took many of the screenshots myself. Honestly...THE #1 website for all things BioShock is this wiki. At least, that's my opinion. I haven't seen anything else with this much info. Hope that helps! EDlTʘR •taIk• 22:44, June 8, 2011 (UTC)